parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolie Polie Claire Redfield
Cast: *Olie Polie - Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) *Zowie Polie - Steve Burnside (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles) *Billy Bevell - Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil 2) *Spot - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Ms Polie - Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) *Mr Polie - Annette Birkin (Resident Evil 2) *Pappy Polie - Ada Wong (Resident Evil 2) *Uncle Gizmo - Jill (Resident Evil 3) *Dicey - Marie (The Aristocats) *Wheelie - Tina (Barney & Friends (1992) *Screwy - Darla (Finding Nemo) *Gloomy - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalamatians) *Pollie Pi - Chris Redfield (Resident Evil: Code Veronica) *Binky Bevell - Ducky (The Land Before Time (1988) *Coochie - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) *Coo - Tinselina (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) *Polie Anna - Rob (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Chuck Squarey - Michael Jackson *Space Boy - Ashley (Resident Evil 4) *Clippy Clop - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Klanky Klaus - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) Episodes Season 1 *Little Sister, Big Brother / Through Trick and Thin / Bedlam *Ciminin Toast / I Find Rock / Tooth on the Loose *Nap for Sasha / Monster Movie Night / Top Dog Fish *House Detectives / The Backyard Jungle / The Best Doggone Show in the World *Mutiny on the Bouncy / Roll the Camera / Ada's Boat *Where's Ada?! / Hopin' and a Hoppin' / Just Like Annette *Sasha's Birthday / Sir Rolie Polie Claire / Universal Sasha *Birkinsville / Steve's Harmonica / Unruly Polie Claire *Rolie Polie Pogo / Two Not So Easy Pieces / Gotta Dance *Ada Days / Copy Cat and Mouse / The Bump *Steve Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold *Our Two Mothers / What to Be / Magno-Men *Scavenger Hunt / What's Up Jack? / Grown Ups and Guys Season 2 *Leon's Night Out / Redfield Pox / Da Plane! Da Plane! *Surprise! / Mousetrap / To Space And Beyond *Go Fish / Roller Derby / A Birthday Present For Leon *A Little Souped Coup-y / Rain Rain Go Away / Beach Blanket Jill *Y2 Ada / Upside Downers / Cutie Go Bye-Bye *Claire's Note / Ducky / A Record Bustin' Day *Where O Where Did Claire Go?! / Gone Dog-Gone Dog / A Chip Off The Old Orb *The Legend Of Spookie Ookie / Oooh Scary / Steve, King Of The Pumpkins *Looove Bug / Seven Minutes And Counting / Claire's New Suit *Mission Invisible / Muscle Guys / Hypno-Eyes *Starry Starry Night / Snowie / Jingle Jangle Day's Eve *Little Bot Zoo / Steve's Soupy Hero / Coupy Won't Fit *Steve Do, Claire Too / Marie Situation / Square Plane In A Round Hole *Gotcha! / Springy Chicken / A Redfield Egg-Stravaganza Season 3 *Home Sick! / Leaf Me Alone / Round and Round and Square We Go *Throw It In Gear / A Tooth For A Tooth / Redfield Collectables *Doggy Day Afternoon / Visibly Invisible / Itty Bitty Baby Starry *Little Dinosaur Talk / Putting On The Dog / Whistlin' Steve *Square Roots / 1 Claire, 2 Claire, 3 Claire, 4 / Switcheroo *Giz-nesia / 1001 Gearabian Nights / Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral *Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Mothers / Silly Willy Day *Detective Redfield's Cookie Caper / The Lie / Guess It's Nite Nite *When Steve All Growed Up / Scruba-dub-dubby-A Sasha In The Tubby / Hide And Go Sleep *Rewind / Who's The Bestest Of Them All / But Why? *Just Putting Around / Soupy Steve And The Bogey Bot / No Hugs Please Season 4 *Pretend Friend / Beddy Day for Mother / Michael Jackson *We Scream for Ice Cream / Pomps Up / Anchor Away *Guys and Dollies / Dinglie Danglie Doodle / Dancin' Machines *Bubble Trouble / Calling All Ashleys / Ducky Break *Who's the Worstest / Puzzle Peace / Resident Evil Rangers *Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby *Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre / Lost and Found / Steve's Petals *Day for Night / Steve Cycle / Mighty Claire! *Space Telly / Ultra Good Space Heroes / It's a Roundi-ful Life *Cheery Spherey Day / Diary Daze / Rock-a-bye Ducky *Housey Wake up / Blue Coupey / YesTHANKYOUPlease *Tina / Marahute / Doofy Looking Claire *Song of the Blue Fish / Lady Bug Lady Bug Fly Away Home / Birkin Beddie Bye Season 5 *A Little Hero / Ducky's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight *Making the Best of It / Superest Bot of Them All / Oh Claire, Claire It's a Wired World" *Dino Bots / A Couple of Good Sports / Ada's Pals *Bots Will Be Girls / Darla / Good Prince Steve *Madame Bot-erfly / Boxing Day / It's Just Not Fair *Dare Ya! / Round Beard's Ghost / Darla Day *Tug-A-Tina / Always Chasing Rainbows / Follow Yer Nose *Ten Foot Claire / The Big Drip! / Invasion of the Ticklers *Widget Watchers / Shippin' and Receivin' / The Bestest Field Trip of All *Blind as a Guys / Beauty and the Redfield / Claire's Guys-ler *Michael Jackson Sings the Blues / Cast Off / Orb's Well That Ends Well Season 6 *Soupey Steve and Pants Dyna-mo / Magnetitus / A Little Wish *Blast From The Past / Gone Darla / Father Giz *A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler / A Gift For Grandmother Willow / All's Squared Away Day *Give It Back Cruella De Vil / Claire Unsproinged / Guys O' The Housey *Gumming Up The Works / Hands Across Redfieldville / Rolie Polie Pop Tops *Lunchmaster 3000 / Puzzle Planet / A Totally Backwards Day *Steve's School Daze / Beacon Blinkin' Day / When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue *Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue / The Great Manner Hunt / Redfield Poppin' Day *The Secret Life Of Babies and Fairies / Shhhhhh!! / The Robbie Robbie Tinselina Blues *Big Babies and Fairies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin *A Redfield Family Frolic / Has Anyone Seen My Tinselina? / Babies and Families Go Home Category:Rolie Polie Olie TV Spoofs